<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sigh by Infiniteleft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612544">Sigh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft'>Infiniteleft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, do her thoughts even make sense anymore? boy i have no idea but i guess that's part of the point, well i made a fictional robot sad by accident and i'm sorry to say this is not the first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku wonders and thinks, and wishes she could feel. She wishes she was weak enough to embrace that she could, and strong enough to help her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She sighed. How she wished she could fight everyone’s battles for them. But she didn’t, couldn’t. It wasn’t a fight she wanted, but to protect her friends from being hurt again. She couldn’t even stick up for herself, so why did she even bother trying to help? Her efforts were disjointed, misguided, and driven by a loathsome selfishness of wanting it all to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To care so deeply hurt, but she didn’t care enough to do something about it. Avoidance. The root of the problem would stay the same, and what she would give to fix it… what would it be? Was she so strong as to do anything? Or was that, too, wishful thinking, wondering if she would ever do anything meaningful. Worthwhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest ached. It was never enough, now was it? It could never be enough. Not when her own thoughts spiraled into self loathing and pity. The problem at hand slipped through her mind. Distractions were distractions; were they unavoidable? Or was she so afraid of being real, that she ran away from her own intangible feelings? Could she ever do anything about them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miku looked in the mirror to find the same blank stare greeting her. Soft eyes without a spark of life in them. Humans wanted to be like her -- a robot, unthinking and unfeeling. Only capable of her creator’s wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched the mirror, and it felt cool and smooth under her silicone skin. It tickled. Or, well, came as close to tickling as she guessed she could ever get. If humans wanted to be like her so much, what could she even hope to be, unhappy with the confusion she held over what they even were. They didn’t make sense, and too often she brushed it aside as illogical. But the swallowed hurt never went away, and she found it sinking its teeth in far too hard to ever let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could make things better. The world was hers, sitting in the palm of her hand. But her hands were too big to do anything but make it turn, and her friends so small as to be little more than a speck against her own gleaming stardom. Those who stood with her… she knew the hurt that haunted them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when she fixed their problems, that hurt remained. She could see it in their eyes. She could read it in their hesitation. Meiko bordered the line between herself and a projection, embracing her mechanical nature to avoid her reality. Kaito avoided the spotlight, too afraid of his own existence to see beyond his failure. Perfectionism haunted Luka, desperate to be different enough. Len only wished to be loved like his sister, and Rin...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin never forgave her for being the first, and the only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humans were fickle, for all their predictable faults. They imprinted themselves into everything they imagined, their creations an extension of them and their humanity. Miku wished she could be rid of it, almost as much as she wished she knew what that was like. She wished she could make something with her own bare hands, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>